To Break an Angel's Wings
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: She left the organization, and he is hell bent on bringing her back, even if it is in pieces.  Dark Madara/Konan fic.  Takes place after Pain invasion arc.


_Author's Notes: Ok now this was written right after the defeat of Nagato months ago, however I never really got around to posting it. And now that it seems that Konan and Madara are about to have a final battle in the manga (While its downpouring, Christ how stupid is Konan?) it seems that this is my final chance to upload this before it is dubbed entirely uncanon. Enjoy._

To Break an Angel's Wings

Three forms stood in a small circle inside a large dark room that housed a giant statue. Currently the statue had 7 of it's 9 eyes open, which was a problem since the three needed all 9 open to achieve global domination. The three could not be seen fully and only their eyes could permeate the total lack of light in the room, however it was obvious that these three creatures did not appear to be anything one would consider 'normal'. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared towards a masked man shrouded in both darkness and mystery, "**So thats what happend**, _What will you do now? Konan's not coming back._"

The single red eye permeating through a mask glared at the floor as it's possesser seemed to be in a deep thought, "Kisame?" he motioned to a man with beady eyes who stood at the ready, "You will find the 8-tailed beast...I have another matter to attend to" he muttered and the two watched fascinated as the man seemingly vanished from his spot in the cave.

A single white flower seemed to be traveling over the head's of a large crowd of people, headed down the busy, and dirty streets of a small no-name village. As the crowd began to disperse it was evident that the white flower was connected to a head of unsual blue hair as the form made it's way to a small rundown motel.

Konan walked up the crumbled steps that led to the second floor of the cheap hotel she was momentarily staying at. Her red-clouded cloak had long since been discarded, and all that was left was the silk undershirt and pants that members wore underneath.

She had discarded her cloak along with all ties to the organization the moment after Nagato took his final breath and was buried along-side Yahiko's body. She still felt immence grief over the loss of her two cherished friends but was grateful for Naruto Uzumaki for giving Nagato peace of mind as he left this world, and she could only thank him with a boquet of paper roses.

As she slid her key into the rusting lock and opened the door to her temporary home, she sighed as she looked at the foul conditions she was forced to stay in. Now Konan was used to living in filth since she grew up an orphan on the streets, but now after going from the spacious and luxorious Akatsuki headquarters in Rain to a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, nobody could blame her for feeling down.

She actually had more money then she knew what to do with, the remains of Nagato and Konan's private funds, and was more then capable of not only staying in a nicer motel, but buy and live in a small mansion. However that wouldn't be very icognito and she was currently trying to evade detection.

It wasn't Konoha she was trying to hide from, nor any of the other large villages. No what she was trying to hide from was the very thing she called home not over a week ago, the Akatsuki organization. Even though the organizaton had lost several of it's members and with it a severely large chunk of it's power they still had their most powerful and diabolitcal member, Tobi.

Konan dispised the masked member because ever since the organization's founding, she and Pein were the only ones at the time who knew the truth of the seemingly harmless man behind the orange mask. Madara Uchiha was the founder of the Uchiha clan and the most sadistic man she had ever known, and that as saying something after meeting the immortal Jashinist, Hidan.

She could only realize it now that she had found comfort in Pein's company when dealing with Madara, as the man had put her on edge every time he appeared from seemingly nowhere and bossed the supposed Akatsuki leader around like a puppet. That was another reason she loathed him so much, he had always treated her friend and partner like dirt.

So now here she was hiding out in a rundown motel in a rundown village just to evade Madara. She knew that no-one could leave the Akatsuki and live to tell about it. Orochimaru was testimate to that, even if it took over 10 years he was finally killed by Itachi even if it was only to save his little brother. The Akatsuki building was in Rain country hundreds of miles from her current postion, but that was like a footstep to Madara who had such amazing jutsus that gave him the power of a God.

Deciding not to dwell on past affairs, the broken woman lay in her hard bed, not even bothering to put on a nightgown as she turned the light off next to her and drifted into a troubled sleep.

It was later on that night that a small red orb could be seen at the foot of the woman's bed as it stared at her in a stern glare. However when the woman began to stir the orb disappeared as Konan sat up in her bed and gave a loud yawn.

Rubbing her eyes to try to adjust to the darkness, she sighed and began to absently think about past events before deciding on going for a short walk to take her mind off things. Reaching for the lightswitch next to her bed she felt around on the small nightstand and paused as she touched something cold and hollow.

Tracing her finger around a spiral on the object, her breath caught in her throat as the spiral came to a small hole and she grapsed the object and pulled it towards her lap. Her pulse began to race, and her fingers trembled as she stared at the one eyed spiral mask which she could faintly make out as orange in the dimly lit room.

Laying the mask gently next to her she oh so carefully put her hands together and forced them to stop shaking as she did the appropriate hand signs. Suddenly in a flash she was a whirlwind of cascading paper heading towards the door only to feel a large portion of the pieces become blindsided by a quick form and she found herself whole again as the form pushed her into the small bathroom.

Konan cried out in pain as her head hit the back of the linolium tub inside the small washroom and she looked up to see Madara holding her down with his left arm while his right arm carelessly fumbled around for the shower's controls.

It became evident what the man was doing as seconds later she found herself become drenched by a waterfall of freezing liquid along with Madara who held her struggling form with his elbow at her neck.

When she was completly drenched the Uchiha roughly picked her up and dragged her from the bathroom before he abruptly threw her onto the bed, "There, now I won't have to worry about you doing your little paper trick and escaping" he taunted as he ruffled up his messy hair and removed his drenched cloak.

Konan was in fear at this point since Madara basically nullified all of her jutsu with the simple process of drenching her with water. She gazed upon his maskless face, a single sharingan looked down at her as the other eye was covered by a large black band.

His short hair hung awkwardly to the left and although his skin was smooth and youthful, he had two small wrinkles directly underneath his eye, thus proving that even Madara wasn't perfect.

Konan subconsciously began to inch up to the top of the bed as she glared at the man, "What do you want Madara?" The man gave her a cocky grin, "I just wanted to help console a friend who has lost her most precious person, and to see why you have not reported back to the Akatsuki."

"I have no reason to stay anymore. Everyone I held precious is now gone, and I have no intrest in being part of your pathetic attempt to obtain revenge against Konoha and start a massive war." Konan knew she hit a nerve because a second later the sharingan began spinning and Konan's world became a mess of red and black colors.

Konan turned her body around rapidly, trying to take in every inch of the world that Madara had created with the sharingan. She soon realized that everything seemed bigger in the field she was in so she ran to a nearby river of blood and looked into it to see that she was a little kid again.

Gasping at her image in the water, the reflection suddenly began to convulse as the water started bubbling rapidly and Madara's face was soon placed by her own, "You misunderstand Konan I don't wish for revenge." Konan growled and swatted the water with her hand, Madara's face disappearing as she did so.

Getting up and turning around her eyes widened when she came upon her childhood home. With feeble steps she stumbled to the window to look in, and saw herself and her parents laughing as they all cuddled on the couch. A roaring fire came from the small fireplace in the corner and the loving family all snuggled close to each other to enjoy their company.

Konan remembered this moment well, the moment her life changed forever. The back door was suddenly kicked in as two ninjas from a rival army stormed in. Konan's mother screamed and hugged her daughter as the father got up and held his hands forward in a sign of peace, "Please, don't do this" he begged and the masked ninja responded by throwing kunai into both Konan's mother and her father who fell dead onto the floor.

Konan watched through the window as her other self got down on her knees and began to weep over the bodies of her parents. Suddenly one of the masked ninja turned and stared out the window at Konan. Konan tensed up as the ninja walked up to the window and began to undo the bandages that masked his face.

The girl growled as Madara's face came from behind the cloth, "You see I'm just trying to see that tragedies such as these never happen again. If anyone would wish for revenge, it should be you" he said and suddenly everything seemed to just vanish as she found herself totally alone in an endless dark abiss.

Suddenly she saw in the darkness two forms walk up to her, and her eye's widened as Nagato, and Yahiko grinned, "Come on Konan what are you doing? Master Jiraya is waiting for us" Yahiko complained while Nagato smiled at her, his messy red hair covering his eyes.

Konan could only nod as she began walking with them in the darkness and soon in the distance a tall man with long white hair appeared. As they walked up to the back of the form, the two boys smiled, "Master Jiraya we are all here now" Yahiko said and the tall form turned around to reveal Madara with all of Jiraya's features.

"Is it not ashame how things for your loved ones turned out?" Madara asked and Konan looked to each side of her and cried out in fear. Young Yahiko had piercings all over his body as he stared ahead in a trance. Poor Nagato was reduced to nothing but skin and bone as he too stared forward mindlessly. She turned back to Madara to give her a piece of her mind, only to come upon a bloody and decaying Jiraya.

His white hair was drenched and clumped together with dry blood. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his whole body held a pale blueish tint from his corpse laying underwater for such a long time. Konan was reduced to tears as she fell to her knees, reliving all of her most painful memories once again.

Suddenly the world seemed to change again and the woman immediatly cried out in pain as she felt hundreds of piercings riddle her body. She was back to her adult form however looking at her body, it was evident that she suffered from extreme malnutrition.

Her body was stuck in a device similiar to the one Nagato was confined to and as she lashed around wildly for freedom, the piercings dug into her flesh deeper causing a fresh scream to be produced from her lips.

The door to the room opened and in walked an orange masked man with a black hood covering his hair, "Yes Konan, feel Nagato's pain. Feel everything he has suffered for as he attempted to change the world...something you are trying to throw away" "Nagato wanted peace!" Konan screamed as blood trickled down her mouth. Tobi walked up to the suffering woman and got close to her face, "Nagato wanted...whatever I told him he wanted" Madara muttered, Konan growling weakly in response.

Suddenly she was no longer in Nagato's machine and malnutritious, but instead back to her regular self and was now strapped to a large metal cross and surrounded by what seemed to be an endless valley of Tobi's. Looking up into the blood red moon, she shivered as it resembled a sharingan.

The main Tobi was still in her face as he was the only one out of them all that wore a hood, "And your also going to want exactlly what I tell you, you want" he purred as he began to gently stroke her hair.

Konan feebly jolted her head to the right in an attempt to ward off the stroking hand only to recieve a sharp smack from the gloved appendage, "Now we can't have that can we" Tobi purred and pulled off his mask revealing Madara as he appeared during Konoha's founding as his long and delicate hair cascaded down his chest.

Konan gasped as Madara's lips began to leave a trail of kisses down her collar, the woman too shocked to even try and struggle, "P-please don't do this" she begged weakly, "Would you rather endure 72 hours of being pierced with spears? You know that was always Itachi's favorite" he chuckled and Konan clasped her eyes shut as tears escaped the little slits of her eyelids.

Konan gave a weak cry as Madara began to slide her pants down to her ankles, showing off her delicate silk panties. Madara grinned and in a form of mockery held his mask up over his face, "Konan-sempai is so pretty" he scoffed in his sweetest Tobi voice before dropping his mask once again and pulling out a kunai.

"B-but I thought you said you weren't gonna-" "I'm not going to cut you up Konan, your too beautiful for that" he cooed and brought the kunai over the helm of Konan's shirt and tore through the silken fabric with ease.

Konan couldn't help but give a slight blush as she looked down at her bra and panties, thankful that her embarassment was hidden from the various reds of the world. Madara smirked as he pulled off his hood and cloak and Konan couldn't help but be slightly impressed by Madara's lean and toned physique.

The Uchiha ruffled his hair a bit before cupping Konan's chin and crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tounge deep within Konan's mouth as she gagged. Pulling his mouth away a minute later he allowed Konan to choke as he pulled down his pants and then cut the side of the woman's panties.

Konan gasped in fear as she felt her legs being picked up as her arms were held firmly on the cross. Glancing down at Madara's pulsing member and then up into the sadistic Uchiha's face, he gave her a smirk, "Prepare yourself dollface" and with that he plundged himself in.

72 hours...its was 72 waking hours filled first with screams, then sobs, and finally involuntary moans coming from the blue haired woman as every Tobi surrounding the cross took a turn sadomizing her, and once one came another would instantly take it's place.

Exactly at the 72 hour mark, the final Tobi gave a satisifed sigh and pulled out, leaving Konan's legs to dangle lifelessly back and forth, her head hung low. Tears stains were located directly underneath her eyes, long dried after running out of tears hours prior.

Konan stared almost lifelessly towards the ground, and made no tensing movements as the hooded Madara approached her once again, "I'm sorry Konan, usually the most important lessons are the most painful." Konan said nothing as she continued to stare at the ground, and Madara carefully took one of his gloved hands and gently stroked her cheek.

"However...I did hear you moan a couple of times" Madara cooed and again Konan said nothing. Instead of becoming irritated, Madara only smirked, "Good...your mind has been broken, your body nothing more then a shell of it's former self. Your now the perfect candidate for my favorite sharingan technique, a mind enslavement jutsu."

Konan's eyes slightly widened at this and she forced her chin up to make eye contact with him. Madara grinned wider, "Yes, the very techinque I used on the Mizukage to make him do my bidding. Unfortunately it does not work on powerful shinobi like yourself unless you first weaken their mind."

Konan's head hung low again, "And that is exactly what has happened to you my dear Konan." Stepping back and watching the woman hang their lifelessly, Madara, feeling pity for the first time in a long while, tilted her chin up, "Just give in Konan...you've suffered so much through your life my love...just allow your free will and conciousness to fade into blackness and I can assure you will feel nothing but euphoria about serving me."

Konan thought back to her parents death, the death of her loved ones, and her pointless existence. One final tear slide down her cheek, "Yes" she muttered, almost inaudible.

Madara wasn't sure he heard right, "I'm sorry, what?" Konan's voice began to crack, "Take me away from this world, bring peace to my existence...do with me what you will" she murmered before losing consiousness.

Madara stared at the limp body with an emotionless face, "As you wish" he whispered and held his hand up to her head, sharingan activated.

The black and red world seemed to shatter into a billion little peaces, as reality sunk back in. Konan instantly snapped her eyes open, her eyes, once cold and beautiful were almost lifeless, a red hue to them.

Thunder crackled and rain hit the roof hard on the outside of the small motel as Madara threw his hood on. Konan stared silently at him as the Uchiha threw opened the door and glanced back at her, "...I expect you to report to Akatsuki headquarters first thing tommorow morning" he ordered.

"Yes Madara-sama" Konan muttered, never taking her eyes off of the older man. Madara stared into her eyes, taking no pride in the fact that he had gained her undieing loyalty to his cause, and she would now willingly fight and die for him. He held no sense of satisfaction to the fact that he had won, took the puppet strings from Nagato and now controlled his little angel.

To Madara it felt like all he did was step on a beautiful angel, and thats what Konan was, a beautiful angel sprawled out underneath the boot of a cruel tyrant, broken but not truely dead.

With a growl, Madara shook his head and blocked out all feelings of regret. And with one last glance back at his angel, he disappeared into the night.


End file.
